Commercially manufactured disc phonograph records exhibit various mechanical imperfections, and further system imperfections result from the mechanical means employed to reproduce the record. The present invention is concerned with one category of disc reproducing system imperfections: spurious vertical deviations of the record groove, primarily resulting from record warp and rumble, including record pressing noise. Such imperfections can cause significant degradation of the reproduced signal.